Over and Over
by shaneo6930
Summary: The night shift nearly loses one of their own. Rated for language and sadness. COMPLETE!
1. Tradgedy in the Crime Lab

1**Hi, Guys. I'm back. Sorry it's been so long. I've been through mini writer's block. You know the drill. I do now own CSI or any of the characters. I don't even own any of the DVD's.**

Chapter 1: Tragedy in the Crime Lab

Summary: The team's feelings after the crime lab nearly loses one of their own.

Warnings: Language, Character injury, angst.

I hope you like it.

Gil Grissom got the call around 2:00 in the morning. The unpleasant voice on the other line was that of Conrad Ecklie. "I have some bad news, Gil." Ecklie said. "What is it?" Grissom replied. "It's about Sanders. I just got a call from Sidle. She was in tears. Greg's been rushed into surgery for a gun shot wound to his abdomen." Grissom had to sit down after hearing this news.

"What's his condition, Conrad."

"I don't understand."

"I said, what's his fucking condition?" Grissom yelled into the phone.

"As of when Sara hung up, critical. I just need to know something, Gil."

"What?"

"Did you send him to any scenes?"

"I sent both on one."

"Was it in a part of town that doesn't particularly like cops?"

Grissom was speechless. He dropped the phone. "Gil, are you there?" he hit the hang up button. Then he picked up the phone and dialed Sara's cell phone number.

Sara Sidle's phone began to ring. She knew it was her's because she was the only person in Las Vegas who had Matchbox 20's "Unwell" as their ring tone. "Hello?" she managed to get out. She had been crying for the past 2 hours. "Sara, it's Grissom." Finally. A voice that could comfort her. She didn't even know why she called Ecklie in the first place. Possibly because he was her boss over Grissom. And the fact that he said that if she fucked up again, she and Grissom would be fired. "Yeah."

"I need you to call me if there is any news about Greg."

"Well, I was about to call you. Right now."

"What happened."

"Greg just came out of surgery."

"Is he alright?"

"They told me that his condition just got better. He's no longer critical."

"Can he have visitors?"

"Not yet. He's being moved from Recovery to ICU. The doctor told me that only the people he works with can see him tomorrow."

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief. "The ICU?" Why?" he asked. "Well, he was shot in the stomach. It's just to be sure. They told me they patched up anything that got hit and closed him up." She told her boss. "They didn't remove it?" Grissom asked. "There wasn't anything to remove. Through and Through. Missed his spine only by 3 centimeters."

Now it was time to ask the tough question. "Sara," Grissom began to ask. "Yeah, Grissom?" "Can you tell me what happened at the scene?" "Yeah. I can." Sara started to cry again when she started her story.

**Sorry, CSI fans. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to hear Sara's story. Please review. That makes my day right there. I hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. What happened

1**I've been playing around with ideas here so bare with me here. Still same warnings as last chapter. Language and character injury.**

Earlier that night.

Sara and Greg were walking to Grissom's office. They were both called to his office just one minute ago. "So, Sara. What do you think Grissom wants with us?" Greg asked. "It's probably just a new scene."

About 3 seconds later, they were standing in front of Grissom's desk. "Ok," The familiar voice behind the desk in the darkness said. "110 West Nevada Avenue. Victim's name is Jessica Wilkenson." Grissom was obviously briefing them on their new case.

"Nevada Avenue. Got it." Sara said as she walked out the door. Greg remained where he was. "Isn't that a bad part of town?" he asked. "Greg, just because it's a lower class part of town than where you or I live, doesn't mean it's bad." Grissom said. "Go meet Sara and go with her. You'll be safe with her. I've noticed that you two have been very close lately."

At the scene, Greg looked around the area where Jessica was killed. "Sara, I found a fiber in her fingernail." he said. "Well, you know what to do." she told him. He bagged the fiber and labeled it.

Greg felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. Is there anything you can tell me about what happened?" the man asked when Greg turned around and got up. "Nothing yet. Do you live here?" he asked. "Yes I do. I'm in 2B." The man said.

Sara came around the corner. "Greg I got some footprints leading to the parking lot." She said. "Excuse me, Sir. You can't be here." She told the man whom Greg was talking to. The man pulled a gun out of his jacket. "I believe I can." he said. The man had the gun pointed at Sara. "And no cop is going to tell me I can't." "We're not cops." Greg said. "We're crime scene investigators."

The man, still aiming at Sara, cocked his gun. Greg pushed Sara out of the way and stepped in front of the man right as he fired. As soon as the man realized what he had done, he ran off. Sara rushed toward Greg. He was already on the ground.

"It's alright, Greg." Sara said as she searched his body for where he had gotten shot. She found blood coming from his stomach. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you got away safely." Greg said. "It's ok. It's you I'm worried about." She said with tears in her eyes. She turned to the cop who was kneeling on the other side of Greg. "Could you call an ambulance, please." she said in a barely audible voice. "What did you say, Miss Sidle?" the cop asked. "I said go get a fucking ambulance!" she yelled in a clear voice. "NOW!" she screamed.

At the hospital, Sara pulled her cell phone out. The first number she dialed was that of Conrad Ecklie. "Ecklie here." She heard when Ecklie answered his phone. "This is Sara Sidle." Sara said. "Greg's been shot." "Sanders? What happened?" Ecklie asked. "This guy came up and started going crazy. He had been aiming for me, but Greg pushed me out of the way." Sara said. "Is he okay?" Ecklie asked next. "The doctor said that he was in critical condition. He's in surgery right now. Could you call Grissom, please?"Sara asked. "Sure, I can. Just hold on and call me with updates."

Grissom called everybody in. Swing shift, Night Shift, Lab Techs, Brass and Doc Robbins were there. "Guys, you know how in bad times, we need to stick together?" He asked. "Yeah." Catherine Willows, leader of the Swing Shift replied.

"Well, this is one of those times. Sara called me with some bad news. While she and Greg were processing a crime scene, an unidentified man walked up and pulled a gun on them. From the way Sara tells it, Greg saved her life. He was shot in the abdomen. The doctors at Desert Palms did everything they could. He's in ICU right now. We'll be able to see him in the morning."

Nick Stokes raised his hand "Do you know his condition?" he asked. "Sara called me about half an hour ago and told me that he was listed in serious condition. He'll be fine when we see him tomorrow. She said that he was awake and talking, which is a good sign. Like I said, we'll be able to see him tomorrow. See you then."

**So, what do you think? Nice huh? Just push that little blue button at the bottom of the screen and tell me. See you next time.**


	3. Friendship at the Desert Palm

1**Hello. Just wanting to say that this is still going to be sad even though I was aiming for an upbeat chapter. Have fun reading it. After reading, please push that little button on the bottom of your screen and tell me how you feel.**

At Desert Palms, a doctor came out and greeted the CSIs who were waiting to see Greg. "Hello, I'm Dr. Smith." the doctor said. "You must be here for Mr. Sanders." "Yes we are." Grissom replied. "Well, Miss Sidle is already in the room, you can just go right in and see him."

The CSIs followed Dr. Smith into a room. "And here he is." the doctor said. Grissom walked in first. "Hey, Greg." Grissom said in a low voice. "Hey, Grissom, um, I'm gonna be needing a couple of days off of work." That certainly made everyone feel a little bit better. Catherine gave both Sara and Greg a hug. "I'm so sorry." she told Greg. "Don't worry about it. You're not even on the same shift as we are." Greg said jokingly. "Hey, where's Warrick?" he asked. "He couldn't make it." Catherine said. "I'm just glad they moved him from ICU."

"The funny thing is" Greg said, "I always though I'd have to be a CSI for a few years before someone shot at me." He was obviously trying to lighten the situation. Sara spoke up. "Well, it can happen to anyone." "Don't worry about it, dude." Nick said, trying to cheer him up. "At least you're not trapped in a box somewhere with a bunch of glow sticks." Nick was referring to the time he had been kidnaped and buried alive. "I remember we were all stressed out over that one." Greg said with a slight smile on his face. Sara stood up and walked over to Grissom. "I'll be right back." she said and walked into the bathroom. "She's been drinking coffee like crazy. That's the third time today." Greg said. "Well thanks for the update." Catherine said sarcastically.

Cell phones started going off left and right. "Grissom" "Willows" "Stokes" "Oh, no. Don't tell me you guys have to leave." Greg said, disappointed. Grissom was the first off of the phone. "I've got to be at a meeting at the lab or Ecklie will have my ass." Grissom said. "Yeah and me and Nick have got a DB on the strip." "Tell Sara we all said bye." Grissom told Greg.

"Oh, wait. Grissom?"

"Yes, Greg?"

"What's in that tiny box you brought in here?"

"Oh, that's fluffy."

"You did not just bring me a spider."

"Yes I did, Greg. I'm sorry. I forgot you were afraid of spiders."

Sara came out of the bathroom. "Sorry guys. I just had to– " Greg stopped her. "I'll give you 10 bucks to stop right there." She playfully acted like she slapped him in the back of the head. "Sorry Sara. We've got to go." Grissom said. "Well, I'll see you later." Sara said. "If you ever need to talk about what happened, Greg, I'll always be available." Grissom told Greg as he left the room. "Same goes for you Sara."

**I know, guys. This chapter was short, but it was murder to get typed out. I'll be back later with the next chapter of this story. Just push that little blue button on the bottom of the screen and tell me how you feel.**


	4. Suprise!

1**Sorry, Everybody. Writer's block took over for a few days. Well, writer's block and the toothache from Hell. Here it is, the exciting conclusion of Over and Over. Just remember. I don't own CSI...Blah, Blah, Blah.**

Sara was very excited. Today was the day that Greg gets out of the hospital. He is back at 100 health. Dr. Smith still wants him to stay home for a few days. Sara put in for 3 days of vacation time so she can care for him.

"Please, Sara," Greg pleaded "You don't have to do this." "Yes, I do, Greg. I feel responsible for what happened. The team's working on the case, and Grissom doesn't want me there." Sara told her co-worker. "Besides, if you can't go back to work, I can't either."

Inside his apartment, Greg instantly noticed something. "Did you guys come in here and clean up for me?" he asked. "What tipped you off?" Sara asked. "It was the big 'Welcome Home, Greg' banner that was hanging in my living room."

Right then, the whole team jumped out from behind Greg's couch. WELCOME HOME, GREG!" everybody screamed at once. "Holy Crap!" Greg screamed. "I thought you were investigating the case." he said in a much calmer voice. Grissom spoke up. "Sara, you want to tell him this one?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sara answered. "His name was Ben Michaels. He was also the guy who killed the girl at the scene where... Well, you know. You were there." She told him. "Well, I'm just glad that whoever did this is put away." Greg said.

Sara started to cry. "What's wrong, Sara?" Greg asked. "I just realized that I love you." She said right as she kissed him. This made Greg feel better. A lot better. "Well, back at you." he said. "Now, LET'S GET BACK TO THAT PARTY!"

**Alright, I know it's even shorter, but a month of writer's block and that toothache limited my creative ability for a while. Hey, they got the guy and Greg got the girl. What more do you want? Just press that little button and tell me how you feel. **

**THE END.**


End file.
